


Where the light never shines

by Umbry



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry/pseuds/Umbry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tre persone che apparentemente non hanno niente in comune, ma che condividono molto più di quel che potrebbero pensare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Il contatto con il muro e il pavimento lo faceva sempre gelare da capo a piedi, ma quell'insensibilità fisica gli trasmetteva un minimo di apatia di cui in quel momento sentiva di non poter fare a meno per non perdere quel minimo di sanità mentale che gli era rimasta. Non era sicuro di quanto tempo avesse passato ad aspettare fuori dalla cella dello shinigami, ma si sentiva talmente intirizzito che probabilmente, quando finalmente Noah ne fosse uscito, non sarebbe riuscito a muoversi.  
Perché ci stava mettendo tanto? Perché quel dannato shinigami non poteva stare nel libro come tutti gli altri pezzi della collezione di Noah, perché doveva attirare tanto la sua attenzione, e sottrarla a lui, che gli era sempre rimasto accanto e l'aveva servito al meglio delle sue possibilità? Non riusciva a capire, e testardamente continuava a farsi le stesse domande che non avevano risposta.  
Prima che riuscisse a realizzarlo, la porta della cella si aprì con uno scatto. Gopher fece in tempo ad alzare la testa, e si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo impassibile del suo padrone.  
"Noah-sama." In tutta fretta, cercò di alzarsi in piedi, per poi perdere subito l'equilibrio e ritrovarsi a reggersi sul muro alle sue spalle. Le gambe gli facevano male per via della posizione assunta troppo a lungo e a stento riusciva a stare in piedi, ma cercò di resistere e fare finta che fosse tutto a posto.  
L'uomo non fece una piega, e si guardò intorno visibilmente spazientito. "Non mi sembra di averti mandato a chiamare."  
Gopher trattenne il respiro, esitando primo da rispondere. "No, non l'avete fatto, Noah-sama. Io… volevo solo…"  
In realtà non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Voleva solo vederlo, e rendersi utile per rimediare al suo recente fallimento nel catturare Maka Albarn, non aveva assolutamente pensato che la sua presenza potesse essere sgradita a Noah. Gli sembrava stupido, ora, averlo aspettato là tutto quel tempo.  
"Adesso non ho tempo per starti dietro," disse l'uomo, rompendo il silenzio. "Mi sembra di averti già detto che non mi piace essere disturbato se non strettamente necessario."  
Era vero, probabilmente. Gopher tendeva a dimenticarsi fin troppo spesso della natura del rapporto tra lui e Noah, e questo non faceva che provocargli ogni volta una sofferenza che non riusciva a sopportare. Perché non aveva tempo da dedicargli quando avrebbe potuto semplicemente dedicare meno tempo allo shinigami? "I- io volevo solo fare qualcosa di utile per voi," mormorò tutto d'un fiato, senza nemmeno pensarci.  
Noah sospirò. "Prima di pensare a fare qualcosa di utile dovresti aspettare di riprenderti dalla tua ultima missione," disse, dando un'occhiata al punto in cui il gilè di Gopher era tagliato. "Se proprio vuoi fare qualcosa, tieni d'occhio Justin e Giriko. Potrei avere una missione da affidargli presto."  
Il ragazzo si morse il labbro nervosamente, portandosi la mano nel punto in cui aveva ricevuto quell'umiliante ferita. Tutta colpa di Maka Albarn. Strinse le mani in pugni, le unghie che si conficcavano sempre di più nei palmi. Avrebbe voluto obiettare, ma sapeva che Noah aveva ragione, e preferiva illudersi che quello fosse il suo modo di mostrarsi preoccupato per lui. "Va bene, Noah-sama."  
L'uomo gli fece un cenno veloce, prima di incamminarsi verso il suo studio senza aggiungere altro. Gopher aspettò che fosse scomparso dal suo campo visivo prima di reagire. Cercò di muoversi, ma il formicolio alle gambe e un improvviso capogiro lo fecero finire ancora una volta con la schiena contro il muro. Si rese conto di stare tremando, ma non era sicuro se fosse per il freddo o per la rabbia; si sentiva gelare ovunque, e se prima non gli era pesato affatto, ora ne sentiva gli effetti tutt'altro che piacevoli. Tirò su con il naso, facendo scorrere le mani sulle braccia per scaldarsi un minimo, fissando la porta della cella davanti a lui. Sentiva il bisogno di sfogare la sua frustrazione in qualche modo, ma non pensava che avrebbe avuto le forze di prendersela con lo shinigami, ora. Questo non gli impedì di riprendere a stringere i pugni finché non si rese conto che i palmi avevano iniziato a sanguinargli. Gli diede uno sguardo distratto, mentre aspettava che il formicolio alle gambe svanisse del tutto. Non era la prima volta, era successo tante volte in quell'ultimo periodo, e ormai non gli faceva neanche più tanto male.  
Prendendo il respiro, raccolse le forze per allontanarsi dal muro. Si diresse al piccolo bagno per sciacquarsi via il sangue dalle mani, l'acqua fredda che contro le sue mani sembrava quasi tiepida. Percorse il lungo corridoio in pietra fino ad attraversare la porta laterale di accesso alla chiesa. Il silenzio regnava sovrano, cosa che gli fece supporre che Giriko e Justin non si trovassero là. Gopher continuava a non capire perché Noah avesse ritenuto utile la loro collaborazione. Nonostante li evitasse come la peste, sapeva che Justin aveva lasciato la DWMA per venerare il kishin e che Giriko era stato un sottoposto di Arachne ed era costantemente ubriaco, rabbioso o entrambe le cose insieme. Inoltre, sembrava che entrambi si divertissero ad attaccare briga l'uno con l'altro e talvolta addirittura ad azzuffarsi distruggendo qualunque cosa gli capitasse a tiro. Certo, al momento avevano gli stessi nemici, ma Gopher non li considerava assolutamente affidabili. La cosa però non sembrava turbare assolutamente Noah, e questo non faceva che incrementare l'astio che il ragazzo provava nei loro confronti. Si sentiva minacciato dalla loro presenza, e ingiustamente, dal momento che nessuno avrebbe fatto per il suo padrone quello che avrebbe fatto lui.  
Stava attraversando la navata principale della chiesa, quando il portone si spalancò davanti a lui, con tanta violenza da produrre un boato che rimbombò per tutta la sala. Gopher si fermò sul posto e tremò leggermente per l'improvvisa ondata di aria gelida che arrivava dall'esterno, alzando con calma lo sguardo. Non aveva bisogno di guardare per sapere di chi si trattasse. Fece una smorfia, mentre incontrava gli occhi di Giriko. L'uomo chiaramente non si aspettava di vederlo là, e digrignò i denti in risposta. "Ma guarda un po' chi c'è."  
Justin comparve dietro di lui, e con un'aria seccata si premurò di chiudere il portone.  
"Sarebbe carino se la piantassi di entrare in quel modo ogni volta," disse Gopher, incrociando le braccia. "Questo posto è già abbastanza freddo senza che tu contribuisca."  
"Ah?" Giriko alzò un sopracciglio, irritato. "Non hai altro di meglio da fare che venire qui a rompere le palle? Perché non vai a prendertela con lo shinigami come al solito?"  
Il moro alzò gli occhi al cielo, stringendosi nelle spalle. Come se avesse voluto avere qualcosa a che fare con lui. "Sono qui solo perché me l'ha ordinato Noah-sama. Pare abbia qualcosa da farvi fare."  
"Il tuo padroncino si è già stancato di te, eh?" si affrettò a rispondere Giriko, con un sogghigno. "Devi aver fatto proprio cagare contro quella troietta. Se ci fossi andato io sono sicuro che l'avrei fatta a pezzi nel giro di due minuti."  
"Vaffanculo," disse Gopher a denti serrati. Istintivamente, fece un passo in avanti, ma cercò di trattenersi dal reagire fisicamente. L'accumulo di rabbia cominciava a fargli girare la testa, e sentiva che si fosse scagliato contro Giriko in quelle condizioni probabilmente si sarebbe ritrovato con uno o più arti in meno.   
"Piantatela, voi due," s'intromise Justin, oltrepassando entrambi con passo spedito.  
"Tutto qui?" La motosega lo ignorò di sana pianta. "Cos'è, senza il tuo Noah-sama che ti protegge non fai più tanto lo sbruffone? Come se gliene importasse qualcosa, poi, se crepi o meno."  
L'uomo riprese a camminare, spintonando Gopher via dal suo percorso. Il ragazzo non fece nemmeno in tempo di realizzare quello che gli era stato detto che si ritrovò a urtare violentemente una delle panche alla sua destra. Inizialmente, percepì il dolore fisico, ma questo venne quasi immediatamente soppiantato da un nuovo impeto di rabbia che stavolta sapeva che avrebbe faticato a controllare. Ogni messa in discussione della sua importanza nei confronti di Noah era come una coltellata al petto, ma si rifiutava di riconoscere che le parole dell'uomo fossero anche solo lontanamente vicine a quello che lui temeva più di ogni altra cosa. Barcollò mentre cercava di rialzarsi, e lanciò uno sguardo verso Giriko, che ora gli dava le spalle. In quel momento, non pensava ad altro che a dimostrare all'arma che si sbagliava, e nel modo più doloroso possibile. L'adrenalina che prese a scorrergli nelle vene gli fece pulsare dolorosamente la testa, ma cercò di ignorarlo e di scatto si lanciò contro la schiena di Giriko, le sue ali che si stagliarono dal suo polso con il solo scopo di ferire. Sarebbe stato troppo facile, pensò, quando l'altro bloccò il suo attacco con facilità e lo spinse via con un calcio. Gopher venne sbalzato indietro e crollò infine sul pavimento, ma venne raggiunto poco dopo dall'uomo.  
"Codardo di merda," ringhiò Giriko, afferrandolo per il colletto. "Pensi davvero che bastino simili giochetti per cogliermi di sorpresa?"  
Justin si voltò in quel momento, per niente sorpreso della scena che gli si presentò davanti. Sospirò, mentre si sedeva su una delle panche, vagamente divertito dallo "spettacolo" offerto da quei due. "Giriko, non ridurlo troppo male. Non si sa mai come potrebbe reagire Noah."  
"Credi davvero che gliene sbatta qualcosa?" esclamò in tutta risposta l'altro, scuotendo Gopher mentre parlava. "E poi è stato questo stronzetto ad attaccarmi alle spalle!"  
"Non ti sento," Justin scrollò le spalle, senza aggiungere altro.  
Giriko digrignò i denti per la rabbia. Detestava quando il biondo lo ignorava in quel modo, e stava per voltarsi e insultarlo, quando si rese conto che il ragazzo sotto di lui non sembrava reagire da un po'. Lo sollevò per dare uno sguardo al suo viso, prima di scuoterlo un paio di volte, senza ottenere alcuna reazione. Non gli sembrava di aver messo troppa forza nel calcio, anche se, non essendo esattamente sobrio, non ricordava con esattezza. Forse aveva esagerato. Possibile che il sottoposto di Noah fosse così dannatamente fragile? Si voltò verso Justin con una smorfia.  
"Forse l'ho ammazzato," disse, scandendo bene le parole in modo che l'altro potesse capirlo.  
"Giriko," fu l'unica cosa che Justin riuscì a dire a denti stretti, prima di alzarsi e correre verso di lui. Si aspettava di trovare uno spettacolo macabro sotto Giriko, come già aveva avuto modo di vedere altre volte. Ma Gopher era solo steso a terra senza la minima traccia di sangue o di arti mozzati, e la cosa non poteva che essere rassicurante.  
"Fa' vedere," gli disse, avvicinandosi.  
Giriko mollò la presa sul ragazzo senza troppi complimenti, e Justin fece appena in tempo ad acchiapparlo prima che cadesse nuovamente contro il pavimento. Gli sollevò la testa in modo da accertarsi che respirasse. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, non appena si rese conto che non aveva nulla che non andasse, oltre al fatto di avere palesemente perso i sensi. "E' vivo, idiota, sta respirando."  
"Mh. Peccato," sbuffò l'uomo, sollevandosi da terra goffamente.  
Il biondo sospirò, mentre cercava di svegliare Gopher dandogli dei leggeri schiaffi sul viso e chiamandolo, ma non ottenne niente a parte dei lamenti soffocati. Mentre teneva il dorso della mano contro la guancia di Gopher, pensieroso, si accorse che scottava. Spostando la mano sulla sua fronte, cominciò ad avere un'idea della causa di quella perdita di sensi improvvisa.  
"Credo abbia la febbre."  
"Lascialo là, prima o poi Noah se ne occuperà," gli disse Giriko, prima di stiracchiarsi e di dare le spalle a Justin. Si rese conto di non essere stato sentito ancora una volta, ma non aveva più voglia di stare dietro a quei due, per cui si limitò a lasciare la sala con un ennesimo sbuffo. Aveva decisamente bisogno di bere qualcosa.  
L'altro lo ignorò completamente, anche se per qualche secondo gli passò per la testa il pensiero di lasciarlo là, proprio come gli era stato suggerito, e fare finta di non averci avuto niente a che fare. Era colpa di Giriko in fondo, mica sua. E non si era certo unito a Noah per fare il baby-sitter. Ma sapeva che farlo davvero sarebbe andato contro ogni ultimo frammento di principio che gli restavano e a cui ancora cercava testardamente di appigliarsi. In fondo, non gli costava nulla trasportarlo fino al suo letto e avvertire Noah, prima di andare a fare qualunque cosa l'uomo volesse che lui e Giriko facessero.  
Lo sollevò con facilità, sentendolo molto più leggero di quello che si sarebbe aspettato. Se non l'avesse visto mangiare con i suoi occhi, avrebbe pensato che soffrisse di qualche disturbo dell'alimentazione. Il ché non sarebbe stato così sorprendente, visto il suo stato mentale tutt'altro che stabile. Lo portò fino alla sua stanza, depositandolo sul letto all'angolo. Lo avvolse nella coperta con più attenzione del dovuto, e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcos'altro con cui tenerlo al caldo, ma la stanza era spoglia e non sembrava esserci niente di utile allo scopo. Non c'era da sorprendersi che si fosse ammalato, se dormiva in un posto così freddo con una misera e leggera coperta. Sospirò di nuovo, riflettendo sul da farsi. Infine si decise a rubare una coperta a Giriko, come ripicca per averlo lasciato da solo in quella situazione.  
Mentre percorreva il corridoio furtivamente, avvertì una presenza alle sue spalle, e si voltò di scatto. Trovarsi faccia a faccia con Noah non era esattamente la più confortevole delle situazioni. C'era qualcosa nell'uomo che lo inquietava profondamente, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente cosa fosse.  
"Giriko non è con te?" gli chiese, nel suo solito tono freddo.   
Justin fece una smorfia, prima di rispondere. Per chi l'aveva preso, per la sua badante? "No, non so dove sia."  
"Beh, non importa," Noah scrollò le spalle. "Ho deciso di occuparmi personalmente dell'incarico che pensavo di affidarvi. Starò via per un po'."  
"Aspetti, Noah," lo fermò Justin, prima che potesse allontanarsi. "Gopher non sta molto bene."  
Noah assunse un'espressione che sembrava vagamente seccata, anche se non era mai semplice capire a cosa l'uomo stesse pensando. "Beh, occupatevene voi." Non aggiunse altro, ma diede a Justin uno sguardo, come se si aspettasse una conferma da lui. Il biondo rimase vagamente interdetto da quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un ordine. Noah non aspettò che rispondesse, si limitò a voltarsi e allontanarsi, come se avesse acconsentito. Quando Justin realizzò ciò che implicava, non poté fare a meno di maledirsi mentalmente. Sarebbe corso dietro all'uomo per lamentarsi e dirgli che no, lui non era là per fare la badante né di Giriko né di Gopher, ma aveva la sensazione che se l'avesse fatto la cosa non l'avrebbe convinto a restare. E ciò che lo irritava di più era il fatto che non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi affatto, che in fondo si era lasciato talmente tante cose dietro di sé che una in più non avrebbe dovuto cambiargli la vita. Non gli era chiaro cosa ci fosse di diverso stavolta, ma non riuscì a decidersi a protestare prima che sentisse il portone della chiesa chiudersi rumorosamente.  
Con un sospiro, tornò sui suoi passi, avviandosi verso lo stanzino che lui e Giriko condividevano per la notte. In realtà, Giriko ci si piazzava anche durante il giorno quando gli capitava di essere talmente ubriaco da non riuscire neanche a tenersi in piedi, il ché ultimamente accadeva sempre più spesso. La porta era aperta, e Justin la spinse verso l'interno, facendo qualche passo in avanti e guardandosi intorno. Non c'era nessuno, per il momento, per cui il biondo si affrettò a raggiungere il divano dove dormiva Giriko e a raccogliere la coperta stropicciata che era stata abbandonata su di esso. Mentre si dirigeva verso la stanza di Gopher, si fece una lista mentale delle cose di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno a breve, rendendosi conto che in quella chiesa non c'era niente che potesse risultare remotamente utile a una persona malata. Dubitava che Noah nel suo studio avesse un termometro, e in ogni caso Justin non si sarebbe avventurato là dentro senza permesso e senza una vaga idea di ciò che l'uomo vi nascondesse. E trattandosi di Gopher, dubitava inoltre di poter usufruire della collaborazione di Giriko. L'intera faccenda si presentava molto, molto più difficile di quanto avrebbe potuto immaginare.  
Quando tornò dal ragazzo, lo trovò sveglio che fissava il soffitto. Non appena il moro sentì il rumore della porta che si apriva, si voltò verso Justin, dandogli un'occhiata confusa. "Cosa diavolo è successo?"  
Il biondo scrollò le spalle, poi si avvicinò a Gopher e gli gettò addosso la coperta. "Sei svenuto mentre ti pestavi con Giriko," disse, mentre gliela sistemava addosso. Avvicinò la mano alla fronte dell'altro per controllargli la temperatura un'altra volta, ma il ragazzo si voltò di scatto dall'altra parte con aria infastidita.  
"Forse hai la febbre," continuò Justin, senza farci caso. "Come ti senti?" Gli sembrava strano chiedergli una cosa simile, dal momento che non si era mai curato di come stesse fino ad ora.   
Gopher squadrò il biondo, cercando di capire le sue intenzioni. Non si fidava delle persone che mostravano preoccupazione per lui, ma vedeva che Justin si comportava come se fosse costretto a farlo, e non riusciva a capire perché. Era difficile ragionare, però, con l'emicrania che l'aveva assalito dal momento in cui aveva ripreso conoscenza. Si raggomitolò nelle coperte e gli fece il muso. "Manda a chiamare Noah-sama."  
"Era quello che avevo intenzione di fare," ribatté il biondo. "Ma Noah è partito per chissà dove e mi ha sostanzialmente ordinato di occuparmi di te."  
Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre, faticando a capire cosa gli stava dicendo Justin. Noah non poteva essere partito pur sapendo che lui stava male. Per quanto potesse essere arrabbiato con lui, non l'avrebbe mai lasciato nelle mani di qualcun altro con tanta facilità. "Bugiardo," sbottò. "Scommetto che non gli hai detto niente."  
"Gopher, ho veramente poca voglia di starti dietro," sospirò Justin. Come se gli importasse qualcosa di quel che credeva Gopher. "Se me ne vado ora, non verrà nessun altro."  
"Non m'importa!" esclamò il ragazzo con rabbia. "È solo febbre, starò bene. Aspetterò che torni Noah-sama."  
Justin osservò l'altro rifugiarsi sotto le coperte, sentendosi vagamente irritato ma allo stesso tempo in qualche modo sollevato. Stava per dirgli che Noah sarebbe potuto stare via anche per un bel po' di giorni, ma si trattenne. "Come preferisci," disse, prima di girare i tacchi e uscire dalla stanza il più velocemente possibile. Se anche Gopher avesse avuto qualcosa da ridire, non l'avrebbe sentito in ogni caso.  
Il fatto che sentisse un'idea di rimorso mentre tornava nella sua stanza lo innervosiva ancora di più. Odiava non poter controllare la follia a suo piacimento, e dover fare ancora i conti con sensazioni simili, sebbene attenuate. Fortunatamente, stare da solo accentuava la presa della follia su di lui, e in quei momenti riusciva a scordarsi di qualunque cosa non fosse la grandezza del kishin. Era una sensazione piacevole, non dover pensare a quel che si era lasciato alle spalle, che regolarmente tornava a tormentarlo quando più si convinceva di non avere più alcun legame con il passato.  
Si stese sul divano, coprendosi gli occhi con la mano. La luce del sole che filtrava dalla piccola finestra era fastidiosa, ma non avevano né tende né persiane per attenuarla. Non che questo impedisse alle illusioni di arrivare. Sapeva che sarebbe successo, come sempre. Aveva iniziato ad averle fin da quando era tornato alla DWMA, e allora non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe peggiorato fino a tal punto. Lo affascinava e lo terrorizzava il modo in cui la luce si offuscava, come se delle nuvole nere coprissero lentamente il sole all'esterno, avvolgendo d'oscurità ogni cosa intorno a lui. Si imponeva ogni volta di non guardare, di dormire in modo di ignorare quello che la mente voleva mostrargli, ma ogni volta la tentazione di allontanare la mano dagli occhi prevaleva. Ultimamente, nell'oscurità che divampava scorgeva una figura, qualcosa di indefinito che non riusciva a identificare, ma che ogni volta risultava sempre un po' più netta. Aveva passato ore a osservare il punto indefinito dove compariva, normalmente sul soffitto, proprio sopra la sua testa, e a cercare di capire cosa o chi fosse. Inizialmente aveva pensato che fosse il fantasma di BJ, una proiezione della sua mente causata dal rimorso. Ma man mano che l'immagine si era fatta più chiara, si era reso conto che non poteva essere così. Era qualcosa di decisamente poco umano. E si chiedeva quando infine si sarebbe mostrato, e soprattutto se l'avrebbe mai fatto. Forse stava solo aspettando il momento in cui la sua mente si sarebbe perduta del tutto. Ed era quello il motivo per cui non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, voleva solo che arrivasse e lo portasse via e non dovesse più pensare a niente.   
Non era sicuro di quanto tempo fosse passato, quando sentì un rumore sordo provenire dall'esterno della stanza che fece svanire di colpo l'oscurità che lo circondava. A volte si chiedeva se fosse effettivamente un'illusione e non una realtà che lo abbandonava solo quando altre persone si avvicinavano a lui. Rimase per qualche istante ad osservare la porta, incapace di trovare la forza di alzarsi. Sapeva fin troppo bene chi fosse e perché fosse rimasto piantato fuori dalla stanza, e aveva tutta l'intenzione di ignorarlo. Ma sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi e che non ci sarebbe più stato niente a distrarlo ora che non era più solo. Non aiutava il fatto che sentisse chiamare il suo nome con voce lamentosa dall'andito.  
Si alzò a malavoglia dal divano, uscendo dalla stanza per trovare, come previsto, Giriko adagiato contro il muro. Al vederlo, l'altro gli sorrise in maniera inquietante, porgendogli le braccia come se volesse abbracciarlo. "Sapevo che saresti venuto a salvarmi."  
Justin fece una smorfia, mentre prendeva Giriko per le braccia e lo trascinava, con ben poca grazia, fino al divano, senza curarsi che riuscisse a salirci. Quando arrivava a questi livelli di ebbrezza, Giriko diventava fin troppo docile e tranquillo rispetto al suo solito.  
"Se riesci a trascinarti fino alla porta puoi anche riuscire a trascinarti fino al divano," gli fece notare, incrociando le braccia.  
"Ma non c'è gusto se non ti rompo le palle," biascicò l'uomo, e cercò di arrampicarsi sul divano senza molti risultati.  
"Stronzo."  
Non che ci fosse bisogno che lo dicesse, Justin lo sapeva benissimo. Rimase ad osservarlo per un po', divertito anche se lo spettacolo era decisamente pietoso, prima di avvicinarsi e aiutarlo.  
"Il prete sta prendendo l'abitudine di dire troppe brutte parole ultimamente," lo provocò Giriko, stendendosi e perdendosi ad osservare il soffitto come il biondo aveva fatto poco prima. Justin si chiese che cosa vedesse, se fosse anche solo lontanamente simile a quel che vedeva lui. Non c'era in fondo molta differenza tra i loro modi di evadere dalla realtà.  
Rimase seduto al lato del divano per un po', finché non iniziò a tremare per il gelo. Era convinto che Giriko si fosse addormentato, ma voltandosi lo trovò ancora a fissare il vuoto.  
"Ho fame," gli disse l'uomo non appena si accorse che Justin lo guardava.  
Il biondo faticava un bel po' a leggergli le labbra visto il modo in cui farfugliava le parole. "Non credo che Gopher cucinerà in quello stato," gli rispose. Si chiese come se la stesse cavando il ragazzo, per poi scacciare dalla mente ogni pensiero di quel tipo.  
"Cucina tu allora."  
"Dammi un buon motivo per farlo."  
"Perché sei un prete."  
Justin scrollò le spalle, sospirando con irritazione. Perché ci stava ancora parlando? Se lo chiedeva ogni volta che cercava di parlarci nonostante fosse ubriaco. "Non ti ho offerto di unirti a noi per… questo."  
"Ah no?" Giriko lo guardò con ciò che sembrava genuina sorpresa, cambiando posizione sul divano svogliatamente. Il biondo non poté fare a meno di arrossire leggermente a quell'insinuazione. Sapeva che l'uomo stava probabilmente delirando, ma si chiese se avesse davvero dato quell'impressione. La sua intenzione era stata quella di aiutarlo in un momento di difficoltà, ma lì per lì aveva soltanto pensato ai loro fini comuni, non al fatto che l'uomo avrebbe finito per ridursi sempre peggio.  
Rimase pensieroso per un po', ma infine si decise che restare là non avrebbe giovato a nessuno. Percorse l'ampio corridoio con lentezza, mentre meditava sul da farsi. Non poteva nemmeno chiedersi che cos'avesse fatto di male per finire in quel posto e con gente simile, perché la risposta veniva spontanea. Per quanto una piccola parte di lui continuasse a cercare di convincersi del contrario, sapeva in fondo di non essere poi così diverso da loro. Forse era quello il motivo per cui non riusciva a mostrarsi tanto indifferente quanto avrebbe voluto.


	2. Chapter 2

Gopher si rigirò sul letto per l'ennesima volta, lamentandosi debolmente per il dolore al fianco provocatogli dalla ferita. Gettò le coperte di lato, per poi raccoglierle pochi minuti dopo. Aveva passato le ultime ore in una dormiveglia fastidiosa, e continuava a sognare di aspettare Noah da qualche parte per quantità di tempo interminabili, un'attesa snervante che lo stava rendendo sempre più irrequieto. Voleva alzarsi, ma non sentiva di averne le forze. Non aveva nemmeno idea di quanto tempo fosse passato da quando Justin aveva lasciato la sua stanza. Probabilmente aveva fatto male a rifiutare il suo aiuto, ma non poteva scrollarsi di dosso la diffidenza e il pensiero che Noah si sarebbe quantomeno premurato di visitarlo, se avesse saputo del suo stato di salute. Un tempo, almeno, l'avrebbe fatto. Prese a mordersi il labbro inferiore, già malridotto, l'unica cosa che al momento poteva fare per sfogare la frustrazione. Era tutta colpa di Giriko se si era ammalato, senza ombra di dubbio. Più di una volta aveva trovato portoni aperti che, per disattenzione, dispetto o peggio, l'uomo non aveva richiuso. Non vedeva l'ora di stare meglio soltanto per prendersela con lui. Passò un bel po' di tempo a fissare il soffitto, cercando di non pensare a niente. Ma era impossibile, era come se la sua mente, per quanto avesse bisogno di riposo, non riuscisse a fermarsi per due secondi di fila.  
Si portò le mani al viso, premette lievemente le dita sugli occhi, sulla fronte. Forse se fosse riuscito ad alzarsi avrebbe trovato qualcosa da fare e avrebbe distolto la mente dai pensieri negativi. Si girò con l'intento di cercare le forze per alzarsi, ma si ritrovò di colpo intrappolato tra le coperte che lo avvolgevano. Cercò di tirare da una e dall'altra parte, ma con talmente poca forza da non ottenere alcun risultato. Cercò di districarsi con più forza, e rimase per un po' a cercare di spingersi in avanti, finché con un tonfo non finì per cadere sul pavimento, ancora completamente imprigionato dalle coperte. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a cercare di muoversi che la porta della sua stanza si aprì. Justin si fermò sul vano, dandogli un'occhiata seria, ma dalla quale traspariva chiaramente ilarità.  
"Beh? Sei tornato per ridere delle mie sofferenze?" gli domandò Gopher fiaccamente. "Cercavo di alzarmi, ma avevo troppe coperte addosso."  
Sperava che Justin capisse che gli stava dando tutta la colpa, ma il biondo non fece altro che sorridere con poca convinzione e gli si avvicinò. Fu allora che Gopher si accorse che aveva tra le mani un piatto fumante, che venne poggiato sul ripiano a pochi centimetri dal letto. Il moro lasciò che Justin lo liberasse con poca difficoltà dalle coperte e lo sollevasse fino a farlo sedere sul materasso, con la schiena contro il cuscino che aveva sistemato accuratamente contro il muro. Guardò il biondo con la coda nell'occhio mentre recuperava il piatto e glielo porgeva, facendo quasi finta di niente, finché non poté fare altro che prenderlo tra le mani. Era del riso in bianco.  
"Nessuno ti ha chiesto di cucinare," bofonchiò, prima che potesse controllarsi.  
"Lo so," fu la sintetica risposta di Justin, e il suo tono di voce bastò per fare ammutolire Gopher d'un colpo.  
Il biondo si sedette nell'angolo più lontano del letto mentre il ragazzo mangiava, ignorando le occhiate non proprio furtive che ogni tanto si sentiva addosso. Apprezzava il momentaneo silenzio, anche perché era abbastanza sicuro che Gopher non avrebbe detto niente di diverso rispetto ai suoi commenti ingrati e orgogliosi. Non che avesse bisogno di sentirsi dire grazie, lui stesso si sentiva stupido per essere tornato dopo avergli detto chiaramente che se ne sarebbe lavato le mani.  
Quando Gopher abbassò il piatto alle ginocchia, Justin si ritrovò a dargli uno sguardo, solo per ritrovarsi gli occhi dell'altro addosso per un millesimo di secondo, prima di vederlo voltarsi dall'altra parte in tutta fretta. Il moro aveva decisamente un pessimo aspetto, ma effettivamente non si era mai soffermato a guardarlo con attenzione. Non gli era mai sembrato eccessivamente in salute, probabilmente perché l'aveva sempre visto teso.  
Gopher continuò a fissare insistentemente il muro alla sua sinistra per qualche secondo.  
"Sai dov'è andato?" chiese, infine.  
Justin scrollò le spalle. Non capiva bene se fosse un modo incredibilmente indiretto di Gopher di ammettere di aver avuto torto a dubitare di lui, o se semplicemente stesse facendo finta di niente. Forse la febbre l'aveva indebolito abbastanza da contenere in parte il suo atteggiamento arrogante. Decise di rispondergli verbalmente più per curiosità che per altro.  
"No, non ha accennato a niente di preciso," disse. "E per quel che ne so, potrebbe anche restare via per giorni."  
Vide Gopher irrigidirsi e sul punto di dire qualcosa, per poi sospirare e rivolgere lo sguardo verso il piatto che teneva tra le mani. Justin sogghignò leggermente; bastava veramente poco per turbare il sottoposto di Noah. Non che non fosse già più che evidente, ma non l'aveva mai sperimentato in prima persona.  
"Ma magari tornerà a breve," si affrettò ad aggiungere.  
Il ragazzo annuì quasi impercettibilmente, una scintilla rinnovata di speranza nei suoi occhi. Il biondo si sentì improvvisamente addosso una sensazione di disagio, e prima che potesse anche solo interrogarsi sulla causa cercò di dissimularla frugandosi nelle tasche. Ne estrasse un vecchio termometro a mercurio che aveva trovato rovistando in tutti gli armadi della cucina.  
"Non sono sicuro che funzioni," lo avvertì, prima di porgerglielo. "Non c'è nemmeno l'ombra di una medicina in questo posto."  
Gopher prese l'oggetto con esitazione e si sbottonò gilè e camicia per misurarsi la febbre. "Cosa ti aspettavi?" disse, facendo una smorfia. "Quando ci siamo spostati qui, non mi sono potuto portare dietro molte cose."  
Il biondo annuì senza dire nient'altro. Anche lui, del resto, quando Noah gli aveva offerto protezione si era trovato in una situazione in cui non avrebbe potuto portarsi dietro che le poche cose che teneva con sé. Sapeva che se fosse tornato a casa sua, avrebbe probabilmente trovato qualcuno di poco amichevole ad aspettarlo. La sua mente cominciò a vagare senza il suo consenso, immaginandosi volti di persone che un tempo aveva avuto vicino, e la condanna nei loro occhi. Si sentì il sangue gelare nelle vene prima che potesse farci qualcosa, e si sforzò incredibilmente per cercare di pensare a qualunque altra cosa, possibilmente che non lo facesse ricordare la sua situazione attuale. Stava per fare una domanda a caso a Gopher riguardo a quel che faceva prima di venire in coinvolto in quel casino, quando la porta si aprì con ben poca delicatezza.  
Non poterono nemmeno illudersi per pochi secondi che si trattasse di Noah, perché l'uomo non avrebbe mai aperto la porta in quel modo.  
"Lo sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui," sbottò Giriko. "Vedi che avevo ragione? Non puoi fare a meno di fare l'infermierina."  
Gopher alzò gli occhi al cielo, infilandosi sotto le coperte. "Nessuno ti ha chiamato, vattene."  
"E se mi andasse di restare qui per tutto il giorno, eh, che cosa fai?" ribatté l'uomo, mentre avanzava all'interno della stanza. "Ti è bastato un mio calcio per andare K.O.!"  
"Giriko, sta' buono," sospirò Justin. Si alzò per interporsi fra i due prima che capitasse qualcosa di spiacevole. "Gopher, il termometro."  
"So leggere la temperatura anche da solo," si lamentò Gopher, ma prima che potesse guardarlo Justin infilò la mano sotto le coperte e glielo prese. Strinse gli occhi come se stesse cercando di decifrare i piccoli numeri accanto ai trattini, per poi fare una smorfia.  
"Trentotto e qualcosa," disse in tono incerto. "Non riesco a leggerlo bene."  
"Davvero credi che abbia la febbre?" domandò Giriko. "È palese che sia svenuto perché è una cazzo di merda inutile."  
Gopher si sollevò in parte dal letto, prendendo il fiato per ribattere, ma lo sguardo che gli diede Justin fu abbastanza eloquente da farlo zittire un'altra volta. Si gettò di nuovo sul materasso con palese irritazione.  
"Smettetela di fare i bambini," rimproverò entrambi il biondo, prima di rivolgersi nuovamente all'uomo di fronte a lui. "Noah non c'è e ci ha ordinato di occuparci di lui in sua assenza."  
Giriko digrignò i denti "Per chi mi ha preso quello, per una fottuta bambinaia? Non ci penso neanche."  
"A fare da bambinaia ci penso io, no? Di entrambi," Justin gli rivolse una smorfia di disappunto. "Mi basterebbe un minimo di collaborazione. Ad esempio, potresti procurarmi una qualche medicina per la febbre, possibilmente con scatola e foglietto informativo che confermino che è autentica e non veleno."  
"Veleno? Nemmeno io penso a cose simili," rispose Giriko. "Pensavo più a un semplice, facciamolo crepare e il problema non c'è più."  
"Se ci tieni tanto," il biondo alzò un sopracciglio. "Ma non credo che Noah ne sarebbe così contento."  
"Tsk, dovrebbe solo ringraziarmi per averlo liberato di una simile nullità."  
Justin lo fissò senza cambiare espressione. "Giriko."  
"Ho capito, ho capito," rispose con rassegnazione l'uomo, scrollando le spalle. "Lo faccio solo perché il tuo riso in bianco fa schifo, sia chiaro."  
"Grazie," gli sorrise sarcasticamente il biondo.  
Giriko si portò le mani ai fianchi, girando i tacchi e uscendo dalla stanza con passi decisi, senza aggiungere altro. Justin lo guardò allontanarsi, prima di alzarsi a sua volta. Portò a Gopher dell'acqua dalla cucina, e si fermò a poca distanza dal letto, pensieroso. Abbassò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo più giovane, che l'aveva fissato fino ad allora con uno sguardo ambiguo. Sembrava gli stesse chiedendo qualcosa, ma Justin non riusciva assolutamente a intuire che cosa.  
"Dovresti riposare," gli disse. "Almeno finché Giriko non torna."  
Gopher assentì silenziosamente, mentre si rigirava nelle coperte svogliatamente. "Non credo che riuscirò a dormire."  
"Beh, provaci almeno," lo spronò l'altro. "Torno fra un po'."  
Stava per voltarsi, ma si accorse per poco che il moro stava aggiungendo altro.  
"Eh?"  
"Il riso in bianco era ok."  
Justin non riuscì a trattenere i muscoli del viso e finì per abbozzare un sorriso. Probabilmente quella sarebbe stata la frase più vicina a un ringraziamento che avrebbe ricevuto, e apprezzò il tentativo. "Lo so, ho messo apposta più sale nella porzione di Giriko," gli rispose.  
L'altro batté le palpebre per qualche secondo, ma non appena afferrò il significato delle parole di Justin la sua espressione mutò in una di vaga stima. Justin gli rivolse un lieve cenno, prima di uscire a sua volta dalla stanza.  
**  
Giriko sputò per terra, irritato, mentre trascinava i passi sul sentiero dissestato che portava alla chiesa. Era riuscito a procurarsi alcune bottiglie di liquore e non vedeva l'ora di gettare in faccia a Justin le dannate medicine che gli aveva fatto cercare e sedersi da qualche parte a bere.  
Fece sbattere il portone della chiesa come suo solito, guardandosi intorno per assicurarsi di essere solo. Dopo aver fatto qualche passo, abbassò lo sguardo verso la busta che teneva mano. Sbuffò in frustrazione quando si rese conto che continuava a sgocciolare sangue di tanto in tanto, e che aveva lasciato una scia di rosso fino al punto in cui aveva camminato. Avrebbe dovuto pulire, prima o poi, ma non gli saltò nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello di farlo in quel momento.  
Non aveva mica previsto quel casino, in fondo. Certo, quando si era recato nel paese vicino aveva pensato che sarebbe stato divertente introdursi nella prima farmacia disponibile, e distruggere qualunque cosa trovasse a tiro minacciando di morte i commessi se non gli avessero dato quel che voleva. E per un po' lo era stato, finché quelli si erano limitati a urlare e a guardarlo terrorizzati. Poi però era spuntata dal retro una vecchietta, forse la proprietaria, che aveva calmato i suoi due dipendenti e gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo tutt'altro che intimorito.  
"Non c'è bisogno che crei scompiglio," gli aveva detto. "Ti daremo quel che vuoi, gratuitamente."  
L'uomo era lontano dall'esserne soddisfatto, nonostante avesse ottenuto quel che voleva. Chi si credeva di essere quella per comportarsi in quel modo? Era rimasto fermo sul posto, finché la vecchietta gli aveva portato personalmente delle medicine per influenza e antibiotici, e aveva sorriso nel porgergli la busta.  
"Mi auguro che la persona a te cara si ristabilisca presto."  
Quel sorriso e quella frase avevano fatto scattare qualcosa in Giriko. Era scoppiato a ridere di gusto, nel pensare che Gopher potesse essere anche solo vagamente qualcuno a lui caro. Poi un grido aveva coperto la sua risata, e aveva alzato lo sguardo verso le facce pallide dei due commessi, prima di rendersi conto che aveva conficcato un braccio incatenato nel petto della vecchia. L'aveva lasciata cadere a terra, osservando per un po' quel corpo coperto di sangue. Ignorando completamente le urla e le minacce di rivolgersi alla polizia dei due presenti, se n'era andato con calma, con la busta insanguinata in mano. In seguito aveva messo le bottiglie in quella stessa busta.  
In condizioni normali, si divertiva ad ammazzare, torturare, fare a pezzi la gente, ma stavolta si era sentito insoddisfatto e senz'alcuna voglia di infierire o di fare fuori anche gli altri. Non era sicuro di quale fosse il motivo, se la reazione della vecchia ben lontana dalla sua aspettativa o qualcos'altro. Da quando Arachne l'aveva abbandonato, sul serio stavolta, c'erano troppe cose che faceva e che non riusciva a spiegarsi, e ormai aveva rinunciato anche solo a provarci. Avrebbe potuto andare ad ammazzare Maka da solo - aveva una voglia di farla a pezzi che la sentiva bruciare nelle vene - piuttosto che seguire Justin in quella chiesa. Eppure, aspettava un ordine da Noah come un cagnolino obbediente per decidersi a farlo. Quando ci rifletteva, si rendeva conto di disgustarsi da solo, forse più di quanto non lo disgustasse Gopher. Ogni tanto, nel guardare quel ragazzo gli comparivano davanti frammenti del suo passato, un passato troppo lontano e che non avrebbe dovuto ricordare ancora, e non lo sopportava. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo e sbattergli la testa al muro, e fargli aprire gli occhi una volta per tutte.  
Non fece neanche in tempo ad arrivare al corridoio, che scorse la figura di Justin sul vano della porta, nell'ombra.  
"Ma guarda un po'," disse, sogghignando. "La moglie fedele aspettava il mio ritorno a casa."  
"E ha fatto bene, a quanto pare," rispose Justin, incrociando le braccia. Diede uno sguardo alla busta e al pavimento come per fargli intendere che era quello a cui si riferiva. "Che diavolo hai combinato?"  
"Ah?" rispose Giriko con noncuranza. "Ho solo ammazzato una vecchiaccia, niente di ché."  
Il biondo prese il respiro. "Giriko..."  
"Non ho il becco di un quattrino, di certo non mi avrebbero dato tutta quella roba gratis," mentì, ma non fu chiaramente abbastanza per convincere Justin, che continuò a guardarlo con disappunto.  
"Se ci trovano, saremo costretti a spostarci altrove, è questo quello che vuoi?"  
"Se ci trovano, li ammazziamo tutti," lo corresse Giriko. "Sarebbe un modo come un altro per non crepare di noia qui dentro."  
"Non è così semplice, se capiscono chi sei e mandano qualcuno della DWMA."  
"Hai una fottuta paura dei tuoi ex amici, eh?" il ghigno dell'uomo si allargò considerevolmente.  
Justin esitò nel rispondere. "Sono solo consapevole della loro forza, e vorrei evitare di mettere in pericolo le nostre vite prima del tempo."  
Come se a me importasse qualcosa della mia vita, fu il primo pensiero di Giriko a quelle parole, ma se lo tenne per sé. "Non sanno nemmeno che sono con voi," rispose infine. "Anche se mi riconoscessero, dubito si scomoderebbero solo per un ex sottoposto di Arachne che ha ammazzato una vecchietta, specialmente in un momento simile. Li conosci meglio di me, no?"  
Il biondo si trovò costretto ad assentire, per quanto non gli piacesse ammettere la realtà dei fatti. "È comunque rischioso lasciarsi dietro cadaveri come se niente fosse."  
"Beh, l'ho fatto per una giusta causa," sospirò Giriko, mentre toglieva le bottiglie dalla busta e la porgeva a Justin. "Almeno per quel che ti riguarda, visto che sembri tenere tanto a quel moccioso."  
Justin non aveva voglia di contraddire Giriko per l'ennesima volta, per cui si limitò a scrollare le spalle. Guardò la busta con un'espressione vagamente schifata in volto. "Lasciala per terra, ok?"  
"Ai suoi ordini," lo prese in giro l'uomo, lasciando cadere la busta ai suoi piedi. "Beh, ora che ho fatto quel che dovevo fare, tolgo il disturbo."  
"Parli come se effettivamente ci siano dei momenti in cui non sei un disturbo," rispose Justin con una smorfia.  
"Fottiti."  
Giriko raccolse le bottiglie e si avviò a passo svelto nel corridoio. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi coinvolgere ulteriormente negli affari da crocerossina di Justin, per cui si sarebbe tenuto il più lontano possibile dalla stanza di Gopher finché non avesse finalmente smesso di fare tante storie per una stupida febbre. In realtà, sperava che Noah tornasse il prima possibile perché lo umiliasse come al suo solito, allora sì che si sarebbe interessato alla questione. Si sedette sul divano, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Presto, non avrebbe dovuto pensare a niente di tutto ciò.  
**  
Ma a distanza di un giorno, Noah ancora non si fece vivo.  
Justin era rimasto tutta la notte nella stanza di Gopher per tenerlo d'occhio, dal momento che nonostante le medicine la febbre era salita fino a toccare quasi i quaranta gradi, e il ragazzo aveva iniziato a delirare nel sonno. Dopo averlo trattenuto per un po', si era infine calmato, nonostante continuasse a rigirarsi nel sonno in modo irrequieto. Quel che preoccupava Justin era il fatto che la febbre non accennasse a scendere nemmeno con l'avvicinarsi del mattino. C'era qualcosa di strano, come il fatto che la febbre fosse arrivata così improvvisamente e senza ulteriori sintomi, che non lo convinceva del tutto. Aveva la sensazione che gli stesse sfuggendo qualcosa, ma pensarci dopo un'intera notte insonne non l'avrebbe di certo aiutato. Sedendosi sul pavimento, con la schiena rivolta al lato del letto, si decise a cercare di prendere sonno. Quando si svegliò, gli sembrò di avere dormito per pochi minuti, nonostante la luce che iniziava a filtrare dalla piccola finestra della stanza dimostrasse che era ormai mattina inoltrata. Si sfregò gli occhi, indeciso se fosse il caso di alzarsi o meno, ma non riuscì a trovarne la forza. Chiuse gli occhi, poggiando la testa sulle ginocchia che teneva strette al petto, e rimase in quella posizione finché non sentì dei rumori attraverso gli auricolari. Ascoltando con attenzione, si accorse che provenivano dall'esterno, ma vista l'intensità e la discontinuità del fracasso, non pensò nemmeno per un momento che potesse trattarsi di Noah. Nascose di nuovo la faccia nelle ginocchia, cercando di ignorarlo con tutte le sue forze, ma le poche ore di sonno gli rendevano fastidiosa persino la musica, figuriamoci i rumori.  
Si alzò svogliatamente, le fitte che gli attanagliarono la testa di colpo, e andò a controllare che si trattasse davvero di Giriko e non di qualche agguato da parte della polizia o peggio. Si ricordò del pavimento sporco di sangue che sicuramente non era stato pulito e del fatto che avrebbe dovuto controllare le tracce che Giriko aveva lasciato nell'arrivare il giorno prima, e questo non fece altro che contribuire ad aumentargli il mal di testa.  
Mentre percorreva il corridoio, il rumore cessò improvvisamente, e fu costretto a controllare in ogni singola stanza prima di raggiungere quella giusta. Trovò Giriko seduto al tavolo della cucina come se niente fosse, anche se aveva una pessima cera. Si voltò verso il biondo dandogli un'occhiata torva. "Hai una faccia orribile."  
"Senti chi parla."  
"Fottiti."  
"Che diavolo stavi facendo?"  
Giriko lo guardò come se non capisse di che stesse parlando. "Io? Stavo solo cercando qualcosa di commestibile da mangiare," rispose, indicando la fetta di pan carré che teneva in mano e la confezione di pane sul tavolo. Justin non era per niente convinto da quella spiegazione, ma non gli interessava assolutamente sapere cosa stesse nascondendo. Finché non avesse creato problemi concreti, poteva anche buttarsi da un ponte per quel che gli importava. Non che in generale occupasse il tempo in qualcosa di meno distruttivo per se stesso.  
Rimasero a guardarsi finché Justin non decise di farsi un caffè, quantomeno per combattere almeno un minimo il mal di testa martellante.  
"Non dirmi che non hai dormito per stare dietro al moccioso," commentò l'uomo.  
"Non proprio," rispose il biondo, mentre metteva la caffettiera sul fuoco, prima di voltarsi verso Giriko. "Ma la febbre gli è salita quasi a quaranta e si è messo a delirare per un'ora buona."  
"E allora? Sai che due palle, avrà sicuramente invocato il nome del suo Noah-sama per tutto il tempo."  
Justin fece una smorfia tra sé e sé. Sapeva che aggiungere altro sarebbe stato controproducente, per cui rimase in silenzio.  
Ma l'altro continuò a fissarlo con uno sguardo fin troppo serio, quasi di pietà. "Non sei più alla DWMA, Justin. Non devi per forza salvare vite. Sempre se è questo che facevi."  
Il biondo si strinse sulle spalle, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Giriko e girandosi dall'altra parte con la scusa del fornello da spegnere. Non aveva idea di cosa rispondergli. Forse a causa degli influssi della follia, aveva una confusione terribile in testa, a ogni volta che cercava di riflettere razionalmente sulla sua situazione attuale non riusciva a trarne alcuna conclusione soddisfacente. Era come se avesse tutti i pezzi di un puzzle ma non fosse in grado di metterli insieme. Tuttavia, rise leggermente all'insinuazione di Giriko; probabilmente aveva ucciso più persone di quante ne avesse salvate. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a pensarlo, che lo assalì una sensazione di disagio al petto. "Non c'entra la DWMA," era l'unica cosa che poteva affermare con certezza. Versò il caffè nella tazza e la portò alla bocca, soffiandoci sopra. "In ogni caso, non sono affari che ti riguardano."  
"Ha, ho toccato un tasto dolente," rispose Giriko con un sogghigno.  
Justin non lo sentì, ma intuì che avesse detto qualcosa di simile. Bevve un sorso dalla tazza, incurante del fatto che scottava da morire, e si voltò di nuovo. "Mi va di farlo e basta. Problemi?"  
"Per Noah non farà alcuna differenza che muoia o viva," fu la risposta quasi immediata di Giriko. Il biondo colse un'idea di amarezza nei suoi lineamenti, e improvvisamente quello che voleva dire gli risultò chiaro come il sole. Noah non doveva essere tanto diverso da Arachne, così come a Justin non sembrava tanto diverso da quello che per lui era stato Shinigami-sama. Il motivo per cui aveva sentito la necessità di aiutarlo iniziò a risultargli più chiaro, in quel momento.  
"Appunto," rispose.  
Giriko scrollò le spalle. Sembrava non essersi aspettato quella risposta. "Come se il tuo intervento possa cambiare qualcosa."  
"Probabilmente no," Justin gli sorrise, mentre prendeva l'ultimo sorso di caffè. Poggiò la tazza nel lavello, aggiungendolo al cumulo di piatti sporchi del giorno prima, ripromettendosi di lavare tutto più tardi. Fece un cenno a Giriko prima di lasciare la stanza e tornare da Gopher.  
Noah non tornò quel giorno e nemmeno il giorno dopo, né quello dopo ancora. Più il tempo passava, più Justin e Giriko iniziavano a chiedersi se sarebbe più tornato. Intanto la febbre di Gopher non scendeva, e il ragazzo continuava a delirare nel sonno chiamando il suo nome.


	3. Chapter 3

I due giorni seguenti si erano susseguiti in modo angosciosamente ripetitivo. Il tempo era passato meno lentamente di quanto Justin si sarebbe aspettato, ma nonostante le medicine e gli asciugamani bagnati sulla fonte la situazione non era migliorata per niente. Noah continuava a non farsi vivo, e il biondo non sapeva cosa pensare. Iniziava a temere per le sorti di Gopher, che a malapena riusciva a sollevarsi dal letto per andare in bagno o per mandare giù quella miseria di cibo che sarebbe stato eccessivo definire pasti. Aveva persino smesso di delirare, come se il suo corpo non avesse più le forze nemmeno per quello.  
Fu per puro caso che Justin si rese conto di quella che poteva essere la natura della febbre, e si sentì incredibilmente stupido per non averci pensato prima.  
Lo stava aiutando a cambiarsi la camicia, quando l'occhio gli cadde sulle bende che gli avvolgevano il basso ventre. Le aveva intraviste attraverso il taglio che aveva nei vestiti in passato, ma non ci aveva dato molto peso. Quando aveva sfiorato erroneamente quel punto del corpo dell'altro con il dorso della mano, il lamento che ne era seguito non era stato dei più promettenti. Sapeva, anche se non ricordava esattamente come ne fosse venuto a conoscenza, che Gopher era rimasto ferito nello scontro contro Maka Albarn e il suo partner, per cui non era così strano che fosse fasciato. Ma c'era una possibilità che la ferita si fosse infettata. Se così fosse stato, la febbre alta che aveva avuto in quei giorni non sarebbe risultata così sorprendente.  
"Gopher," lo chiamò, senza però ottenere alcuna reazione concreta. Il moro non sembrava essere completamente cosciente, e Justin ne approfittò per allentare le bende, intrise di ciò che sembrava sangue secco, facendo del suo meglio per non esporlo troppo al gelo della stanza. Una volta buttate sul pavimento, si ritrovò a contrarre i muscoli del viso in una smorfia quando finalmente rivolse lo sguardo verso la ferita. Appurò che si trattava di un taglio non troppo lungo sul fianco, e sembrava essere abbastanza profondo, anche se non riusciva a capirlo bene a causa di una sostanza gialla che si era formata all'interno e che sembrava essere pus. Inoltre, i bordi della ferita erano gonfi e arrossati. Non era esattamente un bello spettacolo, e nonostante la sue misere conoscenze mediche sapeva che una ferita in guarigione non avrebbe dovuto avere quell'aspetto. Esattamente come temeva.  
Rimase a riflettere sul da farsi, vagamente in panico. Era un esperto nel combattimento e nel giustiziare, ma ora come ora non aveva la benché minima idea di come salvare una persona in pericolo di vita. Quando Gopher iniziò a contorcersi e a mugugnare qualcosa di incomprensibile, Justin lo avvolse nelle coperte in tutta fretta. Raccolse l'asciugamano umido che aveva finito per cadere per terra, e glielo rimise sulla fronte. "Torno subito," gli disse, anche se probabilmente non l'avrebbe sentito.  
**  
Giriko aveva superato il limite massimo di noia e per di più aveva finito l'alcol. Non era esattamente la migliore delle combinazioni. Il fatto che Justin sembrava essersi totalmente dimenticato della sua esistenza se non quando si trattava di chiamarlo per pranzo o per cena non aiutava. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, neanche pienamente a se stesso, ma la presenza di Justin era ciò che l'aveva trattenuto dal perdere la ragione definitivamente in tutto quel tempo da quando Arachne era scomparsa dalla sua vita. Averlo come nemico era stata una delle cose più stimolanti che avesse provato in secoli e secoli, e ora che erano dalla stessa parte si sentiva vagamente confortato, forse dal fatto che persino il biondo si fosse reso conto delle infinite incongruenze all'interno della DWMA. Non che ora come ora gliene importasse qualcosa, ma non cambiava il fatto che avesse qualcuno con cui condividere un futuro che non si presentava troppo roseo.  
Stava per lasciare la chiesa, deciso a procurarsi altro da bere e magari una donna, quando il soggetto delle sue riflessioni improvvisamente piombò nella stanza, pallido come un cencio.  
"Giriko, ho bisogno che tu venga con me, subito."  
"Ehi, respira," lo prese in giro Giriko. "Chi è morto?"  
"Nessuno, per ora," rispose Justin. Probabilmente non si era nemmeno reso conto che era una domanda retorica. "Vieni e basta."  
L'uomo si lasciò condurre per il corridoio, mantenendo la distanza per non mostrare troppo interesse in quello che stava accadendo. Sapeva benissimo dove stavano andando, e se Justin si era rivolto a lui doveva essere una cosa grave, perciò non disse niente. Almeno per il momento.  
Quando arrivarono nella stanza di Gopher, e non notò niente di diverso dal solito all'apparenza, finalmente si decise a chiedere spiegazioni. "Allora?"  
"Credo di aver capito perché la febbre non accenna a scendere," rispose Justin.  
"Beh, buon per te," sbottò Giriko. "Ma che c'entro io?"  
Il biondo lo guardò torvo, prima di dirigersi verso il letto del ragazzo e sollevare in parte le coperte. "Ho bisogno che mi confermi che si tratta di una ferita infetta."  
Giriko inizialmente sbatté le palpebre senza capire, poi si avvicinò al letto, facendosi indicare da Justin il punto in questione. Era una ferita insignificante, e quando riconobbe i chiari segni di infezione si chiese come fosse possibile che un taglio del genere si fosse ridotto in quello stato. "Direi di sì. Era fasciata?"  
"Sì," annuì l'altro, indicando le bende sul pavimento. "Ma non credo l'abbia medicata come si deve o che ci abbia fatto molta attenzione in generale."  
"Bimbetto idiota," ringhiò Giriko tra sé e sé, ripensando al loro scontro di qualche giorno prima. "Inizio a pensare che cerchi di farsi ammazzare di proposito."  
Gopher in quel momento si mosse e borbottò qualcosa di impercettibile, probabilmente una lamentela.  
"Ah, sei sveglio allora," gli disse Giriko, in maniera ben poco cortese.  
"Che diavolo ci fai qui?" si lamentò il moro, la voce debole ma lo sguardo carico di disprezzo.  
Giriko non perse tempo a rispondergli a tono. "Se tu non fossi così idiota non dovrei sprecare il mio tempo nella tua lurida stanza. Scommetto che Noah ti ha abbandonato qui di proposito, perché era stanco di starti dietro. Non sei neanche in grado di curarti una fottuta ferita."  
Avrebbe continuato all'infinito se avesse potuto, indipendentemente dal fatto che il ragazzo gli scoppiò a piangere davanti, ma Justin gli mise una mano sulla spalla con violenza, un chiaro segnale che forse avrebbe dovuto smetterla. Ma se lo meritava.  
"Noah-sama mi aveva detto..." cominciò Gopher, ma non riuscì a continuare a causa dei singhiozzi. "... mi aveva detto che ci avrebbe pensato lui. Ma poi non ne ha più fatto parola, e pensavo che non fosse poi così grave... visto che ne era dimenticato."  
Giriko ci mise un po' a capire cosa stesse farfugliando Gopher. "E non ti è saltato per la testa nemmeno per un momento che fasciare e basta un taglio del genere fosse un'idiozia?" gli domandò seccamente.  
"Non lo so," mormorò il ragazzo, tirando su con il naso. "Noah-sama mi ha sempre guarito le ferite con la... magia, credo."  
L'uomo fu costretto a fermarsi, specialmente dal momento che la presa di Justin sulla sua spalla iniziava a farsi più stretta e vagamente dolorosa. Più andava avanti più il torto sembrava ricadere su quell'uomo per il quale non aveva mai provato un'eccessiva simpatia, in particolar modo perché aveva sempre avuto la sensazione che avesse contribuito alla caduta di Arachnophobia. Non trovava più motivo di prendersela con Gopher, anzi, iniziava a sentirsi vagamente annoiato di nuovo.  
Justin raccolse l'asciugamano umido che era scivolato via dalla fronte di Gopher quando aveva iniziato a parlare con Giriko e glielo rimise addosso con un sospiro. "Giriko, sai come si procede in questi casi?" chiese infine a Giriko, senza aggiungere altro.  
"Cosa ti fa pensare che io ne capisca qualcosa?" sbottò Giriko.  
"Non dirmi che hai vissuto per ottocento anni per niente."  
Giriko fece schioccare la lingua, irritato. Per chi l'aveva preso? Ovviamente gli era già capitato. Aveva avuto a che fare con infezioni in circostanze molto più stupide di quella di Gopher, se doveva essere sincero. Ma non era il caso che lo sapessero.  
"La prima cosa da fare è pulire la ferita," disse, scrollando le spalle. "Lo sanno anche i bambini."  
Il biondo non colse l'attacco di Giriko e si limitò ad annuire, affrettandosi fuori dalla stanza.  
**  
Procedette a passo veloce nel corridoio, ignorando i brividi che gli percorrevano la schiena senza motivo apparente. Era dura convincersi che non ci fosse niente e che fosse solo. Si era abituato alle allucinazioni causategli dalla follia, ma ultimamente avevano iniziato ad aumentare in numero e in intensità. Non ci aveva messo molto a realizzare che i rumori che aveva sentito qualche giorno prima e che aveva attribuito a Giriko non erano altro che un frutto della sua immaginazione. Era come se qualcosa lo attirasse fuori dai luoghi in cui non si trovava da solo. Ne aveva avuto la conferma in quegli ultimi giorni, le poche volte che era uscito dalla stanza di Gopher. I corridoi prendevano forme e profondità insolite, i suoni superavano la barriera degli auricolari, o forse provenivano da loro, e quegli occhi che gli erano così familiari lo osservavano ovunque si girasse. Tutto nella sua percezione sembrava suggerirgli che ci fosse qualcun altro, intorno a lui, vicino a lui. Normalmente non lo disturbava l'idea di perdere la ragione del tutto, eppure quelle allucinazioni lo terrorizzavano. Non ricordava esattamente cosa avesse provato quando il raptus omicida contro B.J. l'aveva colto, ma sentiva che era qualcosa di simile.  
Sospirò rivolto al suo riflesso nello specchio, dopo aver raccolto dall'armadietto quel poco di relativo al pronto soccorso che era riuscito a trovare. Persino la sua stessa faccia gli sembrava distorta, ma forse in realtà aveva davvero quella faccia orribile, così diversa da quello che ricordava. Quand'era l'ultima volta che si era specchiato, dopotutto?  
Aveva sperato che la transizione fosse più veloce, meno traumatica. Ma si rendeva conto che era effettivamente troppo da chiedere, per una persona come lui. Con una scrollata di spalle, distolse lo sguardo dallo specchio e lasciò la stanza.  
**  
Durante l'assenza di Justin, Giriko alzò gli occhi al cielo, borbottando tra sé e sé riguardo ai suoi piani per la serata rovinati completamente. Perché si era lasciato incastrare in una roba simile? Cos'aveva fatto di male?  
"Ho freddo," si lamentò Gopher, in tono più provocatorio che altro.  
Lo faceva apposta, sapeva che lo faceva apposta. Giriko si girò verso il ragazzo e lo afferrò con poca delicatezza per il braccio prima che potesse afferrare le coperte che Justin aveva sollevato fino alle sue gambe. "Stai fermo, tu."  
Se Gopher gli fosse stato simpatico, gli avrebbe spiegato che non era il caso di mettere a contatto quelle coperte dalla dubbia igiene con una ferita aperta e infetta. Ma non gli era per niente simpatico, inoltre era divertente vederlo dimenarsi con le poche forze che aveva e fargli credere che si trattasse solo di pura cattiveria. Se proprio doveva fare da bambinaia, tanto valeva che si intrattenesse un po'.  
Quando Justin tornò, fissò entrambi con uno sguardo interdetto, prima di poggiare sul tavolino una bottiglietta di acqua ossigenata, del cotone e delle garze.  
Giriko stava per prendere il cotone, ma si rese conto che utilizzarlo ora avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione. Afferrò la garza e la bagnò con l'acqua ossigenata, per poi passarla sulla ferita con una pressione forse un po' troppo eccessiva. Com'era prevedibile, Gopher si contorse ed emise un gemito di dolore, ma l'uomo non tentennò nemmeno un secondo e lo afferrò per i capelli, trattenendolo contro il letto. Questo però non impedì all'altro di continuare a dimenarsi e lamentarsi con voce sempre più acuta.  
"Sta' fermo, cazzo!"  
"Mi fai male, idiota!"  
Justin era rimasto a osservare la scena in silenzio, sorpreso del fatto che riuscisse ancora a sorprendersi dei battibecchi dei suoi due compagni. "Giriko, forse è meglio che faccia io –"  
Ma venne deliberatamente ignorato, e si trovò costretto a sedersi sul pavimento e limitarsi a tenere d'occhio Giriko. Il teatrino, che a lungo andare finì per strappargli un sorriso, continuò finché l'uomo non ebbe finito di bendare la ferita, in modo sorprendentemente accurato, per essere qualcosa fatta da lui tra una bestemmia e l'altra. Non appena ebbe finito, Giriko lanciò le coperte contro Gopher con violenza, gridandogli di morire in modi ben poco carini, nonostante gli stesse salvando la vita. Quando si voltò, notò l'espressione divertita di Justin e digrignò i denti.  
"Che hai da ridere, tu?"  
"Assolutamente niente," rispose Justin, il sorriso che si tramutava in una smorfia.  
"Beh, che aspetti?" continuò Giriko. Il biondo gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo, al quale sbuffò impazientemente. "Gli antibiotici, no?"  
Justin annuì, scrollando le spalle in un gesto di protesta. Allungò le mani verso la busta che aveva appoggiato ai piedi del tavolino e prese la scatoletta di antibiotici. Si chiese se fosse stata un'idea di Giriko quella di prenderli o se glieli avesse dati un esperto in materia, ma non ci mise molto prima di darsi una risposta da solo. Porse gli antibiotici a Gopher insieme a un bicchiere d'acqua, prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a Giriko.  
"Qualcos'altro?"  
"Dovrebbe bastare," rispose l'uomo. "Ah, le bende vanno cambiate regolarmente. Se peggiora, beh, vorrà dire che era troppo tardi e che è destinato a crepare."  
A Gopher andò di traverso l'acqua e cominciò a tossire, ma non disse niente. Justin trattenne un ghigno, anche se non riuscì ad evitare che le sue labbra si curvassero leggermente.  
"Torna a dormire, tu," inveì Giriko, diretto a Gopher. "Hai fin troppe energie per la febbre che hai."  
Justin si rese conto che effettivamente, era la prima volta dopo tanto tempo che Gopher reagiva attivamente a quel che gli era intorno. Il ragazzo sbuffò e lanciò un'occhiata irritata a Giriko, tuttavia priva della sua solita insolenza. A Justin non sfuggì, e probabilmente nemmeno a Giriko, che sembrò vagamente soddisfatto da quella reazione.  
Gopher si raggomitolò nelle coperte e si lasciò andare contro il cuscino, il corpo che improvvisamente gli sembrava pesare tonnellate. Dopo quello che era successo si sentiva esausto, ma la ferita pulsava più di prima, e per un po' non riuscì a trovare una posizione che non gli risultasse fastidiosa. Una volta sistemato, si voltò a guardare Justin e Giriko, che continuavano a conversare a bassa voce a poca distanza dal letto. Riuscì soltanto a pensare che forse avrebbe dovuto articolare la sua gratitudine a parole, prima di crollare del tutto. Nonostante le parole di Giriko a proposito di Noah, era la prima volta che riuscì a dormire, sebbene in maniera discontinua, senza avere incubi.  
**  
Tra una cosa e l'altra, Justin e Giriko finirono col cenare più tardi del solito, con i resti del pranzo. Quando Justin andò da Gopher per portargli la cena, il ragazzo dormiva fin troppo tranquillamente rispetto al solito, e non se la sentì di svegliarlo, almeno per il momento. Tornò di fretta in cucina, dove trovò Giriko che sembrava essere decisamente impegnato a fissare il soffitto. Sembrava non essersi nemmeno accorto della presenza di Justin, ma era solo apparenza.  
"Hai fatto in fretta," gli disse distrattamente.  
"Torno dopo, non volevo svegliarlo," rispose Justin, scrollando le spalle.  
Giriko aprì la bocca come se stesse per dire qualcosa, ma inaspettatamente infine la richiuse. Il biondo lo fissò interrogativamente.  
"Per colpa tua e del moccioso passerò una nottataccia," disse Giriko con una smorfia.  
Justin sorrise forzosamente a quell'affermazione. "Parli tanto, ma alla fine non l'hai lasciato morire."  
"Lascia perdere," Giriko alzò gli occhi al cielo. "È che volevo avere io la soddisfazione di ammazzarlo."  
Lo disse con talmente poca convinzione che Justin capì che non stava nemmeno provando a giustificarsi. Il biondo normalmente l'avrebbe punzecchiato, ma non si sentiva molto in vena in quel momento. Doveva ammettere di essere rimasto sorpreso nel vedere quel lato di Giriko, dopo aver visto quasi esclusivamente il peggio di lui. Ma un po' lo rassicurava pensare che persino una persona come lui fosse capace di preoccuparsi e di occuparsi di qualcun altro. Era sempre stato convinto che ci fosse del buono anche nelle persone più compromesse moralmente, e ora che si trovava dalla parte che aveva fino a poco tempo prima contrastato ne aveva la conferma. Pensare a tutte le persone che forse sarebbe stato possibile salvare e che invece aveva giustiziato senza pensarci due volte, perché erano ordini di Lord Shinigami, lo faceva rabbrividire. Pensare che forse avrebbe finito per uccidere anche Giriko, se gli fosse stato possibile.  
Sentì improvvisamente due mani che con violenza gli si piazzarono sulle spalle, e realizzò di aver fissato il vuoto per parecchio tempo. Alzò lo sguardo verso Giriko con esitazione.  
"Mi sono incantato," mentì. "Devo essere davvero stanco."  
"Non sapevo che la stanchezza facesse impallidire," gli rispose seccamente Giriko. Sembrava irritato, probabilmente a causa della palese bugia. Restò in attesa per un po', ma Justin non aveva idea di cosa dirgli, e rimase in silenzio.  
"In ogni caso, è ovvio che tu sia stanco, visto che hai dormito sul pavimento per giorni," disse l'uomo, stanco di aspettare. "Mi auguro che da stanotte torni a dormire sul divano, perlomeno."  
Justin rimase sorpreso da quella domanda. Era allettante l'idea di dormire su qualcosa di morbido, dopo tanto tempo. "Credo di sì."  
Giriko gli fece un cenno di celata approvazione e tornò a sedersi, poggiando con poca grazia i piedi sul tavolo e sbuffando. Justin diede uno sguardo all'orologio, prima di poggiare la testa sulle braccia conserte nel tentativo di riposare un po'. Doveva essere davvero esausto, perché finì per addormentarsi profondamente in poco tempo.  
**  
Il risveglio di Gopher non fu dei più tranquilli. Sussultò al rumore della porta della sua stanza che sbatteva e la luce che filtrò d'improvviso dal corridoio. Tra la confusione e il torpore si rese presto conto che chi era entrato non era chi si sarebbe aspettato. Cercò di sollevarsi dal letto, strofinandosi gli occhi, e prima ancora che la sua vista si schiarisse, si ritrovò addosso un piatto bollente, che per poco non scagliò d'istinto contro il pavimento.  
"Giriko, che diavolo…"  
"Mangia e basta," rispose sbrigativamente Giriko, mentre incrociava le braccia.  
Gopher sulle prime annuì, ma si ricordò poco dopo il motivo della sua sorpresa. Era strano che Giriko fosse là, e non poté fare a meno di preoccuparsi. "Dov'è Justin?"  
"S'è addormentato e l'ho portato a dormire in un posto leggermente più comodo del pavimento," rispose l'uomo, con una vena di rimprovero al solo scopo di farlo sentire in colpa. "Non hai bisogno che ti imbocchi, no? Posso andare a dormire, vero?"  
"Non sono mica un bambino," replicò Gopher con una smorfia di disappunto.  
Giriko inarcò un sopracciglio. "Su questo avrei seri dubbi."  
Il ragazzo non rispose, e si limitò a fargli il broncio. Stranamente, non avvertiva più tanta avversione nelle sue parole come prima, nonostante fosse convinto in ogni caso che Giriko lo odiasse a morte. Lo osservò mentre lasciava la stanza di fretta, sbattendo la porta e lasciandolo nel buio più totale. Fortunatamente, l'interruttore della luce era vicino al letto, altrimenti sarebbe stato costretto ad alzarsi o a mangiare alla cieca. Dalla piccola sveglia sul tavolino, si rese conto che era davvero tardi. Probabilmente avevano deciso di aspettare, prima di svegliarlo. Si sentiva ancora la febbre ma, forse perché era riuscito a dormire quasi decentemente, o forse perché stava finalmente iniziando a calare, sentiva la differenza rispetto a prima. Sperava vivamente di guarire presto. Non ne poteva più di stare a letto, e di sentirsi una piaga per delle persone con cui non aveva nessun rapporto. Se Noah fosse stato là, sarebbe stato diverso. Anche se forse non gli avrebbe dedicato tanto tempo come invece avevano fatto loro. Non capiva perché il pensiero lo amareggiasse tanto. Sapeva che non era la priorità di Noah stargli dietro, aveva ben altro a cui pensare, e Justin e Giriko palesemente non avevano avuto nient'altro con cui occupare il loro tempo. Eppure faceva male.  
Nonostante si sentisse meglio, non riuscì a mandare giù niente di più rispetto al solito. Almeno stavolta Justin non era là a riprenderlo perché nello stato in cui era avrebbe dovuto mangiare di più. Poggiò il piatto sul tavolino, e cercò di placare le sensazioni spiacevoli tornando a dormire, ma stavolta il sonno non arrivò se non qualche ora dopo.  
All'alba, il portone della chiesa si aprì, svegliando inevitabilmente chi si trovava al suo interno. Ci fu qualche attimo di panico, ma la calma dei passi e lo scricchiolio della porta in fondo al corridoio non lasciarono dubbi riguardo l'identità di chi si era introdotto nell'edificio. Noah era tornato.


	4. Chapter 4

Gopher aveva passato le ultime ore in un'attesa snervante. Non aveva alcun dubbio che fosse stato Noah a entrare nella chiesa, e nonostante la cosa lo rassicurasse infinitamente, ogni minuto che passava senza che il suo padrone andasse a controllare il suo stato di salute lo rendeva sempre più irrequieto. Forse aveva qualche problema che lo tratteneva nel suo studio. Forse aveva bisogno di lui in quel momento, mentre lui se ne stava a letto come se niente fosse. Ma Gopher dubitava di avere abbastanza forza per alzarsi e andare da lui. In realtà, dubitava che Noah avesse bisogno di lui, ma era sicuro che avesse un buon motivo per non essersi ancora presentato. Sospirò. Normalmente rassicurarsi in quel modo lo tranquillizzava, ma per qualche motivo stavolta non stava funzionando. Sapeva di non essere il primo dei suoi pensieri, ma non riusciva ad affrontare quella che molto probabilmente era la realtà. Preferiva darsi da solo ogni volta una motivazione diversa. In fondo, non aveva mai ricevuto un trattamento così freddo prima. Un tempo, quando c'erano solo loro due, Noah si era preso cura di lui, anche se forse non nella maniera più affettuosa, ma non gli aveva mai fatto mancare niente e avevano combattuto fianco a fianco contro chiunque avesse provato ad ostacolarli. Perché si sarebbe preso la briga di donargli quel corpo, se non gliene fosse importato niente? Ma pensare a quei momenti ora gli faceva soffrire ancora di più la mancanza. Se solo fosse stato più forte, e avesse fatto fuori Maka, forse ora le cose sarebbero state diverse. No, in realtà era colpa di Maka, perché aveva osato attirare l'attenzione di Noah, e per di più aveva osato non mostrarsi felice della cosa. Ed era sempre colpa sua se era finito a letto con la febbre. Probabilmente non era stata nemmeno colpa della sua disattenzione, bensì dei germi di quell'essere ripugnante. Avrebbe voluto che sia lei che il dannato shinigami non fossero mai esistiti. Anzi, sarebbe stato ancora meglio se il mondo intero fosse sparito e fossero rimasti solo lui e Noah. Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito ad aspettare ulteriormente, e si decise ad alzarsi. Al diavolo la debolezza e la febbre, doveva solo arrivare in fondo al corridoio.  
Sussultò quando l'aria gelida gli penetrò nelle ossa dopo essersi scoperto completamente. Nonostante ciò, riuscì ad alzarsi senza barcollare troppo, e mosse i primi passi con cautela. La testa gli girava e non sapeva bene dove stesse tirando fuori la forza per muoversi. Stava per afferrare la maniglia della porta, quando con uno scricchiolio quella stessa porta si aprì e si ritrovò davanti la persona che era tanto impaziente di rivedere. La sorpresa fu tale che Gopher perse l'equilibrio faticosamente raggiunto e cadde sul pavimento con un tonfo sordo.  
Lo sguardo di Noah rimase disinteressato per tutto il tempo, ma sembrava scrutare con attenzione l'aspetto del suo sottoposto. Non doveva essere così difficile per lui intuire che Gopher non si era ancora rimesso, almeno non del tutto. Non disse né chiese niente, come se per lui fosse tutto perfettamente chiaro.  
Gopher cercò di rialzarsi con scarsi risultati, più a causa del nervosismo che per altro. Vide Noah dare un'occhiata sfuggente a qualcosa che si trovava dietro di lui, ma non ci diede molto peso. S'irrigidì quando Noah gli si avvicinò, e fece per dire qualcosa per giustificare quella situazione imbarazzante, ma ammutolì di colpo quando l'uomo s'inginocchiò accanto a lui e lo raccolse da terra senza difficoltà.  
"N- Noah-sama?" mormorò, senza ricevere risposta. Non poté fare a meno di arrossire nel ritrovarsi così improvvisamente tra le braccia di Noah. Fortunatamente, poteva dare la colpa alla febbre per giustificare il rossore che gli colorava le guance. In pochi istanti, si ritrovò di nuovo sul letto, la mano di Noah sul suo fianco, nel punto esatto in cui era rimasto ferito. Il palmo si illuminò, e Gopher si rese finalmente conto di ciò che stava avvenendo. Il dolore che aveva avvertito al contatto della mano di Noah scomparve in pochi secondi, lasciando spazio solo a una sensazione di calore. L'uomo gli sollevò la camicia e allentò le garze per assicurarsi che fosse tutto nella norma, dopodiché si allontanò. Gopher alzò lo sguardo, mentre il cuore continuava a palpitargli così forte da rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Sperava vivamente che Noah non se ne accorgesse, anche se aveva mostrato in più occasioni di avere una capacità di osservazione che andava oltre le facoltà umane.  
"La febbre ci metterà un po' a scendere del tutto," disse l'uomo, senza far trasparire niente dalla sua voce. "Ma non c'è bisogno che tu prenda altri antibiotici."  
"V- va bene, Noah-sama," si affrettò a rispondere Gopher. Era talmente elettrizzato perché Noah gli aveva rivolto la parola che non era sicuro di cosa dovesse dire. "Grazie."  
Noah non rispose subito, e si guardò intorno come pensieroso.  
"So che sei in grado di comprendere che la situazione è delicata e non posso farmi rallentare da degli... inconvenienti."  
Il ragazzo annuì silenziosamente ma con convinzione. Non notò, o forse ignorò deliberatamente il fatto che Noah si soffermò sulla parola _inconvenienti_ , marcandola con un velo di insofferenza.  
L'uomo curvò le labbra leggermente, il tanto che bastava a far credere a Gopher che stesse sorridendo. "Sono fortunato ad avere uno strumento così efficiente," disse. "Un po' di pazienza e avrai modo di dimostrarmelo."  
Gopher sbatté le palpebre in sorpresa. Nonostante fosse stato etichettato nella maniera che più detestava, come uno strumento, qualsiasi tipo di disappunto era svanito nel realizzare che il suo padrone gli aveva appena fatto un apprezzamento e aperto una possibilità per dimostrargli quanto valeva. Cercò inutilmente di non mostrare il suo entusiasmo, ma la voce sfuggiva completamente al suo controllo. "Non vi deluderò un'altra volta, Noah-sama."  
La risposta dell'uomo fu un leggero cenno del capo. Poco dopo, prese tra le dita l'estremità della visiera del cappello, sistemandoselo, come se in quel modo volesse nascondere la sua espressione. In quel momento, Gopher colse nell'ombra che copriva il volto del suo padrone un'inquietante lampo di luce rossa. Trasalì, ma si convinse che si trattasse solo di allucinazioni che gli aveva provocato la febbre.  
Noah non si trattenne ulteriormente, e lasciò Gopher da solo con la promessa che l'avrebbe mandato a chiamare presto. Non fece nemmeno una parola sulla missione che l'aveva trattenuto così tanto tempo via dal loro covo, e il ragazzo non riuscì a trovare il coraggio di chiederglielo.  
**  
Justin si era svegliato di soprassalto, nel momento in cui aveva sentito il portone della chiesa sbattere. Passò un paio di minuti a guardarsi intorno nell'oscurità, completamente disorientato. Non era più abituato ai suoni esterni, e sentire ora un rumore simile l'avevano messo in un'agitazione che ci mise parecchio tempo a placare. Non ricordava nemmeno di essersi messo a dormire sul divano la notte prima. I suoi ricordi si fermavano al momento in cui era tornato in cucina e si era appisolato. Superato il torpore iniziale, concluse che Giriko doveva aver deciso di non svegliarlo, e di conseguenza doveva averlo trascinato fino alla loro stanza, facendogli cadere gli auricolari dalle orecchie e senza premurarsi di rimetterglieli addosso. Sperava che non avesse lasciato a digiuno Gopher, e per qualche istante provò a immaginare un'interazione tra i due che non fosse disastrosa, ma fallì miseramente.  
I suoi occhi si abituarono presto al buio, e riconobbe la figura di Giriko, seduto ai piedi dell'altro divano e palesemente sveglio. Si scambiarono uno sguardo, nonostante non gli fosse possibile vedersi chiaramente.  
"Sembra che Noah-sama ci abbia finalmente degnato della sua presenza," disse Giriko, gesticolando per dare un senso di drammaticità alle sue parole.  
"Così pare," rispose Justin. Si sollevò in parte dal divano nel tentativo di vedere meglio l'uomo. "Che fai?"  
"Fisso il vuoto," disse Giriko, come se fosse una cosa ovvia.  
"Sembra essere una delle tue attività preferite," commentò il biondo, sogghignando.  
"Sempre meglio che pensare."  
Justin dovette assentire. "Non riesci proprio a dormire senza alcol, eh?"  
"Ho provato diverse volte," rispose Giriko. "È che il mio cervello non smette di fare rumore. Non finisce mai bene. Tornatene a dormire, tu che ancora puoi farlo."  
Il biondo assentì, troppo stanco per poter ribattere e cercare ancora di convincere Girko a provare a dormire. Non poteva capire appieno quello che voleva dire l'uomo, in fondo. C'erano stati momenti in cui si era ritrovato a pensare a cose estremamente spiacevoli e angoscianti, ma, anche se a fatica, era sempre riuscito a fermarsi e a sforzarsi di pensare ad altro o distrarsi. Con la rapidità in cui stava perdendo il senno però immaginava che presto anche lui si sarebbe ritrovato in una situazione simile.  
Si rimise gli auricolari, e tornò a dormire per qualche ora, finché non venne svegliato di nuovo, stavolta non da un rumore, ma dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra, che senza pietà gli colpiva il viso, come per comunicargli che era mattina già inoltrata, e doveva alzarsi. Maledisse il suo sonno leggero.  
Strofinandosi gli occhi, si rese conto di essere da solo nella stanza. Si alzò e si sporse dalla porta socchiusa per controllare la situazione. La porta della stanza di Gopher era socchiusa, e Giriko si trovava con la schiena contro il muro a pochi centimetri, con tutta l'aria di stare origliando. Justin sospirò, recuperando la mantellina prima di raggiungere l'uomo accanto alla porta.  
"Che fai?" si ritrovò a chiedergli per la seconda volta in poche ore, stavolta a bassa voce.  
"Shhh," lo zittì Giriko. Rimasero in silenzio, e Justin diede uno sguardo dalla fessura della porta e riconobbe Noah, che se ne stava al lato del letto di Gopher e gli parlava. Giriko aveva chiaramente sentito tutto, perché assunse una faccia delusa e gli disse, "Non è divertente, non gli sta dicendo niente di umiliante."  
"Dovrebbe?" gli domando Justin. "In fondo è colpa della sua negligenza se Gopher è stato male."  
"Ma non c'è gusto così," si lamentò l'uomo, gettandosi le mani ai fianchi. "L'ha pure curato! Capisci? Tutto il tempo che ho perso ieri non è servito a niente!"  
Justin fece una smorfia in risposta. Evitò di ribattere in modo acido all'ultima affermazione, e si limitò a dire in tono poco serio, "Se ci tieni tanto, potresti fare un golem a forma di Noah e fargli dire e fare quello che vuoi."  
"Non tentarmi, potrei farlo sul serio."  
Aveva appena finito di dirlo, che Noah comparve davanti a loro, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Nessuno dei due l'aveva sentito arrivare.  
"Potresti fare cosa, Giriko?"  
"... usare più di un golem per attaccare la troietta," Giriko sparò la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente, vagamente in panico. Non sopportava il modo in cui quell'uomo riusciva a incutergli timore, ma non poteva farci niente.  
Noah non cambiò espressione e si limitò a scrollare le spalle. "Non m'interessa il metodo, finché mi portate la sua anima. Ma ora non è il momento."  
Sia Giriko che Justin annuirono, poco convinti. Noah diede le spalle a entrambi, tornando con passi lenti verso il suo studio. Appena fu sicuro di non essere sentito, Giriko scrollò le palle e assunse un'espressione seria.  
"Ma ora non è il momento," fece il verso a Noah. "Quando sarebbe il momento, ah?! Prima ha mandato te e poi Gopher, e io sono ancora qui che aspetto. Mi sta prendendo per il culo, quello!"  
"Forse perché ti vede quasi sempre sbronzo," suppose Justin. "Non devi sembrare molto minaccioso, effettivamente."  
"Vaffanculo anche tu."  
Il biondo lo ignorò e aprì la porta della stanza di Gopher. Per suo sollievo, il ragazzo era ben sveglio e sembrava essere di umore migliore rispetto al solito, anche se l'ultimo particolare era probabilmente dovuto alla recente visita di Noah. Lo rassicurò e sorprese allo stesso tempo vedere il piatto e la forchetta sul tavolo accanto al letto. Non si era ancora abituato a vedere Giriko comportarsi in modo _umano_. Ma probabilmente non avrebbe neanche dovuto farlo, da quel momento in poi.  
Giriko chiaramente non riuscì a resistere al suo istinto di infastidire il ragazzo.  
"Se n'è preso di tempo il tuo padroncino del cazzo," fu la prima cosa che disse. "Dove diavolo è andato, poi?"  
L'espressione di Gopher passò dall'irritazione all'avvilimento. "Non lo so. Non mi ha detto niente a riguardo."  
"Ma come? Non eri il suo preferito? Mi aspettavo ti dicesse tutto!" rispose Giriko, fingendosi sorpreso nonostante avesse sentito tutto quello che Noah aveva detto.  
"N- non ho pensato di chiederglielo, altrimenti me l'avrebbe sicuramente detto!" precisò Gopher con convinzione. "Avrei anche potuto chiedergli perché all'improvviso ha deciso di non mandare nessuno di voi due, ma mi pare chiaro che non si fidi di voi come si fida di me!"  
Giriko alzò gli occhi al cielo, come esasperato. "Ma certo, come no."  
Justin continuò ad osservare il battibecco senza intervenire. Sembrava essere tornato tutto alla normalità, anche se non era sicuro che si trattasse di una cosa positiva o negativa. Più che altro, si chiedeva quanto quella normalità sarebbe durata ancora. Noah aveva detto che _non era ancora il momento_ di attaccare Maka, ma sapeva che la DWMA non avrebbe perso molto tempo e probabilmente presto li avrebbe trovati. Se prima considerava quest'eventualità come a qualcosa d'inevitabile e dunque non aveva molti problemi a immaginarla, ora non riusciva a scuotersi di dosso una certa dose di ansia al pensiero.  
**  
Justin non si era reso conto, almeno non subito, che le cose stavano già cambiando. Nonostante Gopher avesse allontanato sia lui che Giriko dicendo a entrambi che "ora che stava bene non aveva più bisogno di loro", il suo tentativo di indipendenza aveva avuto breve durata. Era difficile evitarsi, e ancora di più ignorarsi quando si trovavano nella stessa stanza o quando si incrociavano nel corridoio.  
Non ci aveva messo molto ad arrendersi all'evidenza, e all'ora di pranzo si erano ritrovati a fare osservazioni e rispondersi a vicenda a monosillabi. Non erano certo grandi discussioni, ma Justin non poté fare a meno di notare nelle loro interazioni molta meno indifferenza o astio rispetto a prima.  
Sussultò quando sentì chiaramente una voce, la stessa voce che sentiva quando gli capitava di stare da solo e lo coglievano le allucinazioni. Ci aveva fatto l'abitudine, ma non gli era ancora capitato di sentirle in presenza di altre persone. Provò a togliersi gli auricolari, cercando di nascondere il panico, senza fare più caso a quello che veniva detto attorno a lui. Ma i rumori non fecero che aumentare.  
"Tutto bene?" distinse la voce di Gopher tra il fruscio che sembrava ostruirgli le orecchie. Si rimise gli auricolari e cercò di mostrarsi tranquillo.  
"Sì, credo solo di avere un bel po' di sonno arretrato," rispose, come se volesse convincersene da solo.  
"Sei pallido come un cencio," osservò Giriko, con un'espressione poco convinta. "Ti prego, dimmi che non ti stai ammalando o qualcosa del genere."  
Justin avrebbe risposto che effettivamente la sua situazione poteva essere considerata tranquillamente una malattia, ma si trattenne.  
"Vai a dormire, allora," gli suggerì innocentemente Gopher.  
"Lo farei, ma non riesco a dormire bene con la luce," mentì Justin, scrollando le spalle.  
Il ragazzo sembrò pensieroso per un po', ma infine suggerì, "Puoi dormire nella mia stanza. La finestra è talmente piccola che non filtra mai molta luce."  
"Grazie, ma… preferisco dormire direttamente stanotte," rispose Justin. Sebbene apprezzasse la proposta di Gopher, non lo allettava per niente l'idea di restare da solo in quel momento. Sperava di aver dato l'impressione di essere convincente, ma ne dubitava.  
"Come vuoi," gli disse Gopher, dopo un attimo di perplessità.  
Giriko lo guardava con uno sguardo non troppo convinto, ma non disse niente.  
Sfortunatamente per Justin, Noah non perse tempo a mantenere la promessa che aveva fatto a Gopher, e lo mandò a chiamare quel pomeriggio stesso nella chiesa per mandarlo in una qualche missione distruttiva, e Giriko decise di approfittare di quel momento per andare da qualche parte a cercare qualcosa da bere. Justin era quasi sul punto di chiedergli se potesse andare con lui, ma sapeva che una richiesta simile avrebbe sollevato solo ulteriori sospetti, se non avesse trovato un motivo valido. Lì per lì non gli venne in mente niente di convincente, e lo lasciò andare senza dire niente.  
Si sedette sul divano e spinse la testa all'indietro. Era stanco, troppo stanco per cercare di contrastare in qualunque modo la follia. Quando l'ombra che si avvicinava sempre di più a lui prese forma, non fece più finta che non ci fosse.  
"Che cosa vuoi?"  
Nel momento in cui gli si rivolse, l'ombra smise di essere una semplice ombra, e cominciò a mostrarsi nel suo reale aspetto. Era un essere che sembrava avere una forma vagamente umana, anche se il suo volto, o almeno ciò che riteneva tale, non aveva niente di umano. L'unica cosa di riconoscibile erano i suoi occhi, che brillavano di una luce rossa intensa. Non aveva mai visto una creatura simile prima d'ora.  
"Che cosa diavolo sei tu?" gli chiese.  
Percepì che stava sorridendo, anche se non era evidente dalla sua faccia, e rimase senza parole quando sentì la sua voce comunicare con lui tramite telepatia.  
"Sono un clown. La follia del kishin incarnata."  
Gli venne da ridere. Aveva tutto un senso, ora. La voce, le illusioni, tutto perché lui era là, e chissà da quanto tempo se lo stava portando dietro. "E sei qui per me."  
"Sai bene perché, non è vero? Sai perché sei stato la prima vittima della follia."  
Justin prese un profondo respiro, portandosi le mani alla testa. Avrebbe voluto mentire e dire che non ne sapeva niente, ma era come se sapesse che quell'essere era in grado di leggergli nel pensiero.  
"Il kishin ti sta offrendo un'opportunità. Pensa al passato, e pensa al potere che il kishin può darti, un potere che Lord Shinigami non si sognerebbe di usare. Lasciati possedere dalla follia."  
L'essere si avvicinò pericolosamente a Justin, che rabbrividì nel sentire un'ondata di terrore avvolgerlo. Ricordi che aveva cercato di mantenere a bada fino a quel momento vennero sguinzagliati dalla sua mente senza che ne avesse il controllo. Raramente si era sentito così inerme di fronte a un avversario. Forse perché non era un avversario esterno, ma la sua stessa paura, il suo stesso risentimento con cui stava avendo a che fare. Erano tutte cose che conosceva fin troppo bene, che aveva ignorato, e che ora gli si presentavano davanti come un incubo. Chi era, in fondo, Lord Shinigami? L'aveva usato come una pedina per tutti i suoi lavori sporchi, per poi condannarlo a morte al primo segno di debolezza. Nessuna delle persone con cui aveva avuto a che fare lo stava cercando, se non con l'obiettivo di farlo fuori. Nessuno aveva alcuna intenzione di salvarlo, di riportarlo indietro. Non era forse un suo diritto fargli vedere che si sbagliavano? Che l'ordine che la DWMA cercava di ottenere non era poi tanto diverso dalla follia che il kishin a sua volta stava spargendo nel mondo? Con quel potere, avrebbe potuto giustiziarli tutti. Tutti coloro che avessero tentato di opporsi al kishin.  
Il clown guardò con soddisfazione l'effetto che la follia stava avendo sul ragazzo. Ci aveva messo un bel po' a farsi possedere completamente, ma la difficoltà era causata alla lealtà che per anni l'avevano legato a Lord Shinigami. Quella stessa lealtà, ora, gli si era ritorta contro.  
"Capito nel momento opportuno, vedo," affermò una voce proveniente dall'esterno della stanza.  
Il clown si ritrasse dietro la schiena di Justin, come se ora fossero una cosa sola e indissolubile. Il biondo alzò lo sguardo, accogliendo Noah con un sorriso affettato.  
"Posso fare qualcosa per lei?"  
L'uomo si avvicinò alla strana accoppiata, non sembrando per niente sorpreso dalla presenza del clown. "Ho bisogno che ostacoli l'esperimento di Medusa. Puoi anche giustiziarla, se lo ritieni necessario. Il suo esperimento riguarda clown creati artificialmente."  
Justin inizialmente non mostrò alcuna emozione, ma la musica nei suoi auricolari si alzò di colpo e l'intera stanza si riempi di un'aria pesante che Noah riconobbe come una follia di intensità sorprendente.  
"Lasciate fare a me. Quella strega si pentirà di disonorare il kishin in questo modo."  
"Perfetto," rispose l'uomo. "Allora conto su di te."  
Consegnò a Justin una pagina del libro che gli aveva già fatto utilizzare in passato per spostarsi. Il biondo svanì con una fiammata di luce azzurra, lasciando Noah completamente da solo nell'edificio.  
Noah uscì dalla stanza e si diresse con passo deciso verso la chiesa. Si sedette all'altare, cosa che non faceva da parecchio tempo, ammirando le luci colorate che la vetrata proiettava su buona parte del pavimento. Il libro che teneva sul fianco e il BREW che stringeva in una mano si illuminarono mentre sogghignava tra sé e sé, e il suo volto prendeva una forma che aveva ben poco di umano. Stava andando tutto come aveva previsto.


End file.
